darkskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafted Items
You can craft pommels, talismans, disposables, hilts using the command craft . You can choose to use additional materials in order to improve the item's quality. Ie: craft talisman coin 2, will use twice as many materials and will guarantee that the resulting coin talisman will be at least level 2 quality. Official documentation claims that only hilts and talismans benefit from item quality, though there is some debate about this. Hilts Hilts are a useful crafting project which can be made with materials. Hilts, like many other crafting projects, can have their recipes examined with the recipe command. Each hilt is attached to a weapon using the forge command, modifying it by adding new affects. Be warned, not all hilts are created equally. Even two of the same type of hilt may sometimes be different qualities so pay close attention to the name of the hilt and watch for hilts of better quality. Also note that hilts only take affect in the main hands; with only a few exceptions, hilts have no effect if equipped in third or fourth hands. The only Hilts that take affect in third and fourth hands are the Turquoise hilts. To get a guarenteed Awe-Inspiring hilt, use 'Craft Hilt 5' This uses up 5x the amount of materials. *Agate hilt **Materials: **Effect: Webs your opponent. *Amber hilt **Materials: **Effect: This weapon will leap back into your hands as soon as it regenerates. *Citrine hilt **Materials: **Effect: Punishes those that attempt to disarm the hilted weapon. *Coral hilt **Materials: **Effect: Increases the proc rate of the pommel on the same weapon. *Hematite Hilt **Materials: **Effect: This weapon will occasionally deflect casted spells. *Jasper hilt **Materials: **Effect: This weapon increases regeneration while meditating. *Lapis Hilt **Materials: **Effect: This weapon increases the speed of your strikes. To determine the order of strikes dealt in a round, the game uses the formula your hitroll+opponent's hitroll/your hitroll to calculate the odds. Lapis hilts increase the result of this equation by 5% per level of the hilt, up to 50% with quality 5 lapis hilts in both hands. *Mercury hilt **Materials: **Effect: Prevents you from being stunned. Decreases the odds you will be auto-stunned by 5% per hilt level. *Quartz Hilt **Materials: **Effect: This weapon will occasionally prevent you from being webbed. *Turquoise Hilt **Materials: **Effect: This weapon has an extra-sharp edge. (super vorpal) Pommels When wielding two weapons, the game will only use one weapon at a time for each combat round. This means that two pommels on two weapons will never trigger together. However one pommel on one of the weapons will always proc, making coral hilts a poor investment. There is currently some debate as to whether or not increasing a pommel's quality level improves its effect. According to Akurei, pommels do stack with innate weapon spell effects, and the pisces pommel even stacks with the imp heal on Ragnaros. *Aries **Materials: **Effect: Casts faerie fog on the room. *Capricorn **Materials: **Effect: "This weapon has a pommel attached, giving it the power of mana." *Gemini **Materials: **Effect: Casts dispel magic on your target. *Pisces **Materials: **Effect: Casts improved heal periodically on the wielder. *Scorpio **Materials: **Effect: Curses your opponent, preventing them from using recall. *Taurus **Materials: **Effect: Casts stone skin periodically on the wielder Disposables Disposables are stand-alone objects that are used when needed with the 'use' command. These generally aid combat in some fashion. As the name suggests, these are one-time uses. Note: It is unknown at this time if creating awe-inspiring items via the craft type item 5 improves these one shots. *Scarecrow Effigy: * Materials: *Affect: Used to create a Clone of yourself, it has a medium amount of HP. *Barricade Charm *Materials: *Affect: When "Used" on a direction, it creates a temporary wall, which prevents passage. *Proteus Puzzle *Materials: *Affect: When used on a crafted item, it has a small chance of raising the level of the item, from a level 1 junk hilt, to perhaps an awe-inspiring hilt, or similar. Failure causes the crafted item to be scavenged in a very terrible way, causing loss of most of the materials. Talismans Talismans are crafted items with special affects that you forge onto equipment, be it armor or weapons. These increase their stat gain per quality level, but (according to akurei) level does not improve their special effects. *Bell Talisman *Materials: *Affect: Adds Mana to equipment, dependant on quality. Each Bell forged increases chance of seeing hidden players move through/in a room/detects scry. *Coin Talisman *Materials: 10 copper, 10 cotton, 5 silk, 4 oak *Affect: Adds 50-250 HP to the equipment it is forged on dependant on quality. Special Random affect gives 8.8k qps or 4k heals, in and out of combat. The chance for this to happen increases with more Coin talisman, and will likely go off once in combat if slotting into all available gear. *Shield Talisman *Materials: 3 acid, 10 adamantite, 10 silk, 8 turquoise *Affect: Adds Move to equipment it is forged on, dependant on quality. Each shield charm forged increases defense by 0.1 *Sword Talisman (added to game on 3/21/2010) *Materials: 5 fur, 5 leather, 10 obsidian, 10 quartz *Affect: Adds .1% melee damage per talisman and 5-25 move regen. *Staff Talisman(added to game on 3/21/2010) *Materials: 4 amber, 6 flax, 10 oak, 10 wood *Affect: Adds .1% middy damage per talisman and 5-25 mana regen. A Discussion with Blasphemy and Dexter on the use of Talismans Blasphemy says 'u should use adamantite + sword talismans'. Blasphemy says 'first off'. You ask 'I always use coin talismans, you don't do that?'. Blasphemy says 'nah, they're out dated'. Blasphemy says 'pretty much worthless'. Blasphemy says 'Nowadays its either sword for melee classes or staff for middy'. Dexter states 'Blasphemy must be super high tonight.'. Dexter says 'Don't listen to him'. Dexter mutters 'The type of talisman you want to use depends on what type of character you are building...'. Dexter mutters 'Monks/assassins shield talismans, drow cleric level 5 coin, sorcs level 5 staff etc...' Dexter asks 'why do you insist on messing with the poor noobs?'.